


A Much Needed Talk

by melancholie



Series: Blake + Ilia Memories [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Memories, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholie/pseuds/melancholie
Summary: Short fic to follow the Volume 5 Blake Character Short with Ilia exploring a bit more of their relationship.





	A Much Needed Talk

“Don’t be. I broke their teeth.” Blake’s eyes widened. “Not expecting that?”

“Not quite.”

“Disappointed in me?”

“I admire you.”

Ilia looked surprised, her red skin fading back to neutral. “Why?”

“You stand up for yourself. It would have been easier to make light of it, fade into the background. But you didn’t. You fought, you always have.” 

“So do you, Blake.”

“I don’t have a choice.” 

Ilia sat back down in front of Blake, crossing her legs so their knees bumped together. “You do. Your parents are leaving the White Fang. You could too, try to lead a life away from this. You’re smart, maybe you could even go to Atlas, live amongst the humans. It wouldn’t be easy, it wouldn’t be equal, but it wouldn’t be impossible.”

“No. This is too important. And the White Fang is my family just as much as my parents are. People like you.”

“Me?”

“Of course. I couldn’t leave you behind.” Ilia’s eyes darted away from Blake’s and she twisted a strand of hair around her finger. “You’re important to me, Ilia. I care about you.” 

Ilia didn’t respond, just gazed out across the rooftops of Menagerie. Without the bright light of a large city, the stars burned bright and beautiful in the sky. After a moment of hesitation, Blake reached out a took one of the other girl’s hands off of her knee. She stiffened for a fraction of a second before returning the squeeze.

“You know I care about you, too.”

Blake sighed and shifted so she could lean against Ilia’s side. “We’ll be okay, whatever happens.” The other girl nodded, pressing her face into the space between Blake’s neck and shoulder. 

“I know.”


End file.
